


Working the System

by Freedom



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Aptitude Test, Child Abuse, Choosing Ceremony, F/M, Gen, Guns, Knives, Piercings, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom/pseuds/Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a survivor. Always have been, always will be. The past sixteen years of hell I've endured from my parents and faction, Abnegation, has taught me that. But now it's my time to cause a little mayhem and I'll damn well enjoy it! If a certain Dauntless leader decides to take an interest...well it's his own fault for getting caught in my little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters, but Inani belong to Veronica Roth and her Divergent series. There will be mentions of child abuse throughout the story and I will mention in the notes if there is a scene described in the chapter like there is in this chapter. There are also quotes from the Divergent series throughout the story.

“You can do better than that Inani! Come on, hit harder. Be faster.” His next reprimand is cut off when I throws my arm out and fakes a right hook. Dropping down I swings my leg, laying the man out. Laughing I skip away, never taking my eyes off of my opponent. “You’ve learned everything I can teach you, kid.” The man says from the floor, his deep timber voice filled with pride. Smiling I drops my arms and walks forward halling the only parental figure I have off the floor.

Wrapping my arms around the man’s middle I can’t help but squeezes him tight. “Tomorrow’s the day of aptitude testing.” We hadn’t talked about what faction I wanted, not once in the two years we’ve been meeting. Releasing Calum I turn and study the warehouse that has become my safe haven. It’s grey and falling apart, like most things in the factionless sector, but it’s my own little piece of heaven.

“I know...Are you scared?” He doesn’t sound worried, only curious.

Sighing I turn back around, “What if I choose wrong? What if-” Calum grabs me and shakes me roughly, cutting off my question.

“You can’t choose wrong if you choose the faction that is best for you.”

“But how do I know it’s best for me?”

Drawing me close, I tuck my head under his. “You are strong in body, heart, and soul. Abnegation would crush your spirit. Amity would bring you the family you desire, but it would be a repetitive life. You would break to many teeth if you were in Candor. Everyone wanting to know your business, it would drive you insane. Erudite would turn you into a murderer if you were stuck around those know-it-alls everyday,” he ends with a laugh.

“So my only option is Dauntless.” It’s not a bad option, just one I haven’t thought about.

“It is what you have been training for. You wanted to be a survivor. You wanted to be able to protect others to weak to protect themselves. I know there initiation can be intimidating, but I also know that you can pass and I expect you to be ranked first in your class.” Calum’s voice becomes stern near the end of his rant. Softening he continues, “You need to get going otherwise you’ll be late.” Pulling me away, he shoves me towards the door. “Inani,” he waits till I look back, “tommorow there will be a bag waiting in the third stall in the cafeteria bathroom after your aptitude test. It holds everything you will need...I’m proud of you.” Once Calum is finished he gives me one last look, full of pride and love, and then retreats further into the warehouse. Nodding I slowly makes my way out of the place I call home for the last time.

 

* * *

 

I arrive in Abnegation territory shortly after the dinner hour. Very few members were around, but those that were didn’t spare me a glance. It has always been like that. It doesn’t matter that my father is Marcus’ right-hand man. All that matters is that I’m not as selfless as Beatrice Prior. It’s all I ever heard, “Why can’t you be more like the Prior children? Why are you so selfish?”

I couldn’t help, but drag my feet up the path to the dull grey, rectangular prison my parents call a home. The house is eerily silent as I slips inside. Tiptoeing through the house, I races up the stairs to my room.

The contents of my room is a twin bed covered in thin, grey blankets and a single pillow.  A small desk is shoved against the wall opposite the door and under the window. The wall across from my bed is a closet and holds my grey, unflattering clothes. The walls are unsurprisingly a gloomy grey as well. I quickly hiding the bag holding my training gear under the bed, and heads back downstairs to make supper before my parents return home from the hub. Dinner is done and I’m almost finished placing the food on their plates when my parents walk in. I can’t stop myself from stiffening for a moment before continuing to spoon food on the plates. My parents settle in their chairs at the dining table and I serve them. Placing my father’s plate in front of him, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

The scraping of silverware is all that can be heard as we eat. I eat quickly and quietly excuse myself to do the dishes. The night is almost over when the worst happens...I drop a plate and the sound of shattering glass can be heard throughout the entire house. Father comes stomping into the kitchen, rage twisting his normally handsome features. I try to scamper away, but Mother blocks the exit. I’m about to speak when the first lash of Father’s belt comes down on my back. The force behind the hit sends me hurtling to the ground. Father doesn’t miss a beat, he just keeps bringing the belt down as Mother encourages him. All I can do is lay there and block out the pain and their voices. Soon my parents grow bored and leave me in the kitchen.

Laying there I attempt to slow my ragged breath. Sometimes Father likes to take a break and the beating is worsened if I move. I wait until I hear my parents laughter in the living room. Struggling I finally get my feet under me and limp to my bedroom. Darkness consumes me before my head even touches the pillow.

 

* * *

 

The next morning I can barely look in the mirror without flinch away from the sight I make. The image in front of me is heartstopping. Blood has dried on my chin from where my teeth had ripped into my bottom lip. My face is framed with blood crusted hair. Slowly, with care I turn away and step into the shower. The pain in my back intensifies as the water falls on the belt marks. Leaning against the shower wall, I watch as the pink tinged water swirls around the drain. Soon my body becomes numb from the frigid water. It takes a few minutes to wash the blood out of my hair before tenderly swiping a washcloth over my battered body.

The shower did little to improve my looks. If anything, I look worse. Now you can see the thin white scars littering my back in a crisscross design. The dark purple of the new bruises cover the sickly green of the old. It’s difficult to dress, but somehow I manage to drag on a light grey dress. It seems my parents had already left for work, at the hub with Marcus. Leaving the house I’m soon walking with the other Abnegation children to the school. Instead of going to class I continue to the the cafeteria and sit quietly with the other Abnegation teenagers my age. I stare wistfully at the Dauntless children as they roar with laughter, not caring what other’s think. Soon members of different factions come and start calling names. After a few trips my name is finally called. The nervousness I’d been trying to push away since I woke up is starting to come back full force. Before I have to work myself up an Amity man calls my name. The room I walk into is bare of all, but a metal chair and a desk with a computer on it. The Amity man motions to the chair and I sit easing myself back so that I don’t aggravate my wounds. When the man hands me a vial with blue serum in it, I don’t question it. Calum had already told me all about it, he didn’t believe in the whole secrecy thing. He always said, “It’s a load of bullshit!” Then he’d go of on a tangent about how I needed to be prepared for everything.

Slowly my world falls away and I’m suddenly standing in a room. Mirrors surround me, covering every wall. In front of me stands two pillars.  The pillar to the left holds a hunk of bread and the pillar on the right holds a long knife. I stare at them until a voice rings out from everywhere demanding I choose. Without thinking I dive for the knife, there has to be a reason why the knife was an option. Holding the knife in my hand I study it until I hear a blood chilling growl behind me. Whipping around I bring the knife up just as a giant dog lunges at me. Side stepping I circle the dog, keeping him to my front. I hear a scuffing sound, but don’t look up instead the dog does and it’s the perfect opportunity. The dog turned when he heard the sound leaving himself open and I jump forward driving the knife into it’s side and twist. Blood gushes everywhere, but I don’t care. I had eliminated the threat. Standing up I find myself on a bus, empty except for me and a man. The man is looking at a newspaper angrily. When he spots me he jumps up and rushes toward me. Thrusting the newspaper in my face the name practically screams, “Do you know this man? Have you seen him? Tell me.” On the front of the newspaper is an image of a man that I feel like I should know.  

Looking back at the man I feel the urge to lie and I give in. “I’ve never seen that man before.” The man doesn’t believe me and starts raging at me. Having enough I swing my arm back and punch him, sending him careening away from me.

The simulation ends and I come to in the same bare room I was in originally. I look over to the man and am not surprised when he tells me I’m the perfect Dauntless candidate. Nodding I thank the man and leave. Classes weren’t being held because of the aptitude testing so I immediately went to the bathroom per Callum’s instructions. A plain, non-descript sack is hidden behind the toilet. No one spares me a glance when I walk out with the sack. It’s not uncommon to see Abnegation carrying these bags. The only difference is theirs is usually full of food for the factionless. The bag I carry holds whatever Callum thought is necessary to survive Dauntless initiation.

Abnegation territory is still at this time in the afternoon. Members are either volunteering, working, or at school if they’re a dependent. Without further hesitation I walk into the house and make my way to my room. Settling on my bed start categorizing what I have. It seemed everything had been covered. I throw aside the clothes without looking already knowing they were Dauntless based. It seemed one of Callum’s lady friends had even thrown in a makeup kit. Opening it I find that they had filled it with the essentials and hair dye. Doc must’ve gotten ahold of the bag as well because there’s bruise and laceration cream under the makeup. Returning to the sack I find, tucked into a side pocket, a points card that would allow me to buy what my initiate account wouldn’t cover. At the bottom of the bag is a two sets of throwing knives with a sheath to wrap around my thigh. The knives are black stainless steel with a red cord wrapped handle. A note is inside explaining everything I already figured out with instructions to be the first one in the third train car, there will be another bag waiting. I look at the bag I have and sigh. I know the reason behind all of this change. Hell, I even welcome it, I just wish I didn’t have to hide Callum like a dirty secret. But that’s life, and if I want to make it through initiation I can’t have people questioning how an Abnegation knows so much.

Glancing up I realise, the bag had kept me occupied for quite some time as it was now dark out. I’m sure my parents had already heard about how I wasn’t volunteering this afternoon, but I don’t care. They can’t touch me tonight, they’ll be far too busy helping Marcus. Every year they stay the night at the Hub preparing for transfers and perfecting Abnegation’s part in the Choosing Ceremony.

The rest of the night is spent organizing my thoughts and strategizing on how to make my way to the top of Dauntless while coloring my hair and applying the healing cream. I need to distance myself as far away from the Abnegation look as possible. By the time I fall into bed I have a solid plan and a smile on my face. I’m finally going to be free.

 

* * *

 

The sky is still dark when I wake up, the sun hadn’t even begun to rise. It feels like fog is covering my brain until I remember what day it is. The thought has me springing out of bed. Today is the first day of being free from my parents.

Feeling a little vindictive I use both mine and my parents hot water to draw myself a nice steaming bath. The warm water is soothing and I find myself relaxing for once in this godforsaken house. Sighing I groom myself to perfection just as one of Callum’s lady friends had taught me. The factionless women had somehow come up with beauty products and had made it her mission to teach me the necessity of each one.

It was a struggle to leave the warmth of the tub, but I pull myself out and step in front of the mirror. Wine red hair falls down to the top of my butt and frames my heart shaped face. The bright ocean blue eyes I had inherited from my grandfather are framed by long, dark eyelashes. I slip on the silk robe Callum had gotten me, as a gift for passing weapons training, and walk into my room. The sun was just starting to make an appearance in the sky. Callum’s friend had included some nail polish so I decide to busy myself doing that. Thirty minutes later I walk back into the bathroom with my nails done. My fingernails are matte black with glossy red french tip, while my toes are the opposite with matte red and glossy black. To my great delight someone had added khol to my makeup kit so I use it to line my eyes in a simple Egyptian style. The khol makes my eyes pop as it is so I only add a little bit of sparkly white eyeshadow. My lips are already a dark pink so they don’t require anything beyond lip balm to make them shine. Glancing in the mirror one last time I smile at the beautiful girl looking back at me.

When I return to my room I notice the other Abnegation members leaving their homes. Rushing around, I throw on my Dauntless clothes before pulling on a long grey dress that covers the outfit Callum picked out. There had been a black, one shoulder sling bag in the sack and I quickly place my makeup, knives, points card, and the medicine Doc had included. With the bag slung over my shoulder I grab a baggy sweater to go over my dress and then pull my hair up in a tight bun on the top of my head. Some of the female members from the stricter Abnegation families still wore bonnets and that’s what I was going to do.

By the time I step out the house Abnegation territory is almost empty. Seeing the bus I signal to wait and hop on. There aren’t too many people on as most are already at work or at the Hub waiting for the Choosing Ceremony to start. Being Abnegation my entire life has lead me to be an excellent actor. Always hiding your true self does that. The bus soon comes to a stop outside the Hub and I calmy make my way up. I can tell the Ceremony has already started by the speech going on. Silently, I open the door and step inside. There’s no point in taking a seat as the name calling has already started. I pay rapt attention through the whole thing analyzing every Dauntless initiate, watching the way they walk, how they hold themselves, anything that would help me beat them in the future. It comes as a shock when Caleb Prior chooses Erudite, not that I can blame the kid for wanting to upgrade. Of course then little Miss Beatrice Prior has to go and choose Dauntless. The members of Abnegation lose it, how can two children of such high up members defect?

Amidst the chaos I slip up to the stands unnoticed. All the factions are paying rapt attention to the selfless faction, and they say they’re against making a scene. Ha! Marcus jerks his head back towards me when he sees me ascend the steps. I take the ceremonial dagger and slice along the meet of my thumb. Without hesitation I thrust my hand over the bowl of sizzling coals. I can’t fight the smile that worms it’s way onto my face when in an almost inaudible voice Marcus says, “Imogene Quinn, Dauntless.” Turning I slip behind some older dauntless who are still watching Andrew Prior try to calm down the faction. Soon the drama is over and everyone settles. I receive a few odd looks from the Dauntless that notice me, but most are too focused on the ceremony.

Finally the last name is called and the Dauntless take off running. I stay in the middle of the pack behind the Dauntless-born and in front of the transfers. We exit the Hub and pick up speed, heading straight for the train tracks. I leap up onto the steel pillar and start climbing. None of the other transfers had made it up yet, but all of the Dauntless-born have. AS the sound of the train comes closer more people join us on the track. Suddenly, the Dauntless start running and I follow. I look back over my shoulder counting. The first two cars come by and everyone has hopped on as the third is about to pass me I give one last burst of speed and strength. Grabbing the bar I use my momentum and throw myself into the car. Not willing to waste time I locate the other bag and strip my Abnegation clothes off swapping them for the stuff inside. Glancing around, I notice there is no one else in the car with me. Thanking my lucky stars I rummage through the items I had pulled out.

The first thing I find is another points card that is added to the one I already have. There is also a tablet inside that I shove inside my sling on. The next thing I find is a note telling me to open the slide door. Trusting Callum, I rip the door open and find a full body mirror. On the mirror is a note telling me to put my hair up. Contemplating what the most Dauntless hairstyle is, I decide on a braided fauxhawk. By the time I’m done a good chunk of the ride is gone. Now that I’ve finished the important task, I study the clothes Callum had given me. I’m wearing dark denim skinny jeans with black combat boots that come up to mid-shin. My shirt, if you can call it that, is an tiny over wrap bustier. Either Callum forgot how big my boobs are or, he wasn’t the one that picked this top.The finishing touch is the sheaths that I wrap around my thighs, holding all the lovely knives I’d polished to perfection last night.

Loud yells from the first two train cars alert me to get ready. Pushing off the wall I leap off the train and land with a graceful slide, scattering the gravel on the roof. Everyone is staring, not recognizing me and not willing to believe a transfer can do that well. More initiates come and the attention is pulled off of me. I join the crowd and watch as Prior jumps off with a Candor transfer. A couple of the Dauntless-born behind me start whispering, but I ignore them in favor of watching the other transfers. There are ten transfers total, five candor, three erudite, Prior, and I. The sound of someone clearing their throat has me turning along with the rest of the crowd. Two men stand on the ledge of the rooftop we occupy. Both have a tattoo on their neck, it’s two columns of blocks on both sides. The darker man speaks up, “I’m Max, one of your leader,” throwing his arm wide he motions over the edge, “Below is the member’s entrance to Dauntless headquarters. Initiates have the pleasure of going first.”  

“Is there water below?” An Erudite boy asks.

The other man, replies in a harsh tone, “You’ll find out when you jump.” No one steps forward, everyone looking anywhere, but at the ledge. Out of the corner of my eye see Prior straighten her shoulders. Unwilling to let her be the first to jump, I step away from the semi-circle that had formed.

“I’ll jump,” confidence practically drips off my words. Both leaders step down from the ledge and Max motions for me to get on with it. I see Prior give her Candor friend a sour look and can’t keep myself from chuckling. Gravel crunching is the only thing you can hear as I approach the ledge. As I’m about to step up I feel one of my knives being unsheathed. The guy accompanying Max is twirling my knife in his hands.

“What’s in the bag?” His question seems friendly, but I can hear the dark tones underneath.

Lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow I answer, “I’ve spent way too many damn points and hours to leave my makeup, when it’s only going to get thrown out.” Scuffing, he returns my knife to its sheath and steps back. Facing forward, I notice the giant hole below. You’ve been through worse, I remind myself while stepping off. Something hard catches me and bounces me back up a couple feet. Someone tips the net and I roll towards them. Big hands reach up and grab me, pulling me off the net. I’m set in front of a tan man with steel blue eyes. Familiar eyes...standing before me is Tobias Eaton.

I’m snapped out of my panic when he asks, “What’s your name initiate?”

Without hesitation I reply, “Inani.”

Voice full of gruffness he shouts out, “First jumper, Inani,” there’s a sudden roar as members of Dauntless suddenly appear out of the shadows. “Go stand over there and wait, Inani.” Joy spreads through me as members clap me on the back. I’ve made it to Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the most exciting of chapters, but still has a little bit of drama.

Everyone has jumped off the building, Max and the other guy coming down last. Two groups of initiates have formed, the Dauntless-born on the left and the transfers of the right. I stand in the middle picking neither side. The guy who had manned the net and a lady walk up. “My name is Four. I usually work in intelligence, but for the next ten weeks I will be instructing the transfers. Dauntless-borns your instructor will be Lauren. Assuming you don’t need a tour of the place, you’re dismissed.” The other initiates run off whooping and talking. I watch as some are grabbed for hugs by siblings and parents. Behind me I hear Prior’s friend spout off about our instructors name. I take in my surroundings, until my attention is once again caught by the instructor, “I thought, I said you were excused.” Now all of the transfers are staring at me.

In the sweetest voice I could muster I reply, “You said, the Dauntless-born were excused.” My response causes him to falter. For only a moment. I can’t help, but stir the pot a little, “Your faith is appreciated though.” I giggle at the look on his handsome face.

“Hmmm, well then...Follow me.” He stalks off through one of the tunnels and I shadow him. The rest of the initiates fall in behind us. I stare into the back of Four’s sandy brown hair as he leads us throughout the Dauntless compound. “Coming up is the Pit, it’s the center of Dauntless life, and you’ll soon learn to love it.” The Pit is wonderfully named. It’s a carved out space with different levels and filled to the brim with life. Women, men, and children race through the Pit. “Come on,” we continue on the tour. Four shows us the control room, training room, and the leader’s offices. We stopped by the archive to receive point cards. The closer we get to our, second to last, destination the louder the sound of running water becomes. “This is the chasm, it reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil stunt off of this will end your life.” The chasm is a long iron grate that has been built over rushing water. I can imagine how many lives it’s taken. The last place we’re lead to is the initiates accommodations. “This is where you’ll be living until initiation is over.” The room is full of twin sized beds with a long locker next to the head and a metal trunk at the foot for us to store our belongings.

An Erudite girl asks, “Boys or girls?”

I shove past the girl and grab the bunk closest to the door, answering, “Both.” Everyone looks to Four for confirmation and he simply nods. The others scramble to find beds close to their friends.

“How’d you know that?” I can feel Four breathing over my shoulder, waiting for an answer. I drop my bag in the trunk and then snap a lock on it.

“There’s thirteen beds in here and only ten initiates. It’s a simple deduction.” I stand next to him, waiting for the other initiates. I take the time to study him. He has dark hair and deep blue eyes. His body is made up of tanned muscle and a tattoo peeks out of the back of his shirt. He seems pretty tame for a Dauntless members.

Nodding he shouts at the others, “Hurry up.” We wait for everyone to gather round. “The point card you received holds 500 credits. You’ll earn points throughout initiation that will help rank you. The better you do, the more points you earn, which in turn means more credits. So don’t blow it all today!” He meets eyes with every initiate, driving his point home. “It’s about noon now, so let's head to the mess hall. You can do what you want afterwards. Dinner is served at six, be there.” With that he turned and left, the other’s scrambling to catch up.

Once we reach the Pit, I split from the others. I don’t feel particularly hungry and have better things to do than make friends with the Transfers. The Dauntless-born on the other hand. They were worth getting to know, which is what inspired this little shopping spree. I wind my way up to the shopping level. The first store I walk in is filled to the brim with specialized leather pieces. I pick out a few outfits, but I want to save the majority of my points for athletic wear. Luckily for me, there was a discount and a hundred and eighty points later I have two leather mini skirts, leggings with leather panels on the side, a couple pairs of wet leather boy shorts, and a pair of leather pants with three zippers on each knee. I had gotten a couple tops consisting of, a v-neck spaghetti crop top, a bustier, and two leather jackets, one tan and the other black.

I’ve decided to go to the athletic store before I spend all my points. I know I have more, but I’m at least going to pretend at being a normal transfer. I buy some tight running leggings and a pack of sports bras. The store is surprisingly not filled with just black, so I pick out tank tops in royal purple, maroon, emerald green, and deep blue. I pick out some shorts that come down to just below my butt. Some loose sweat pants are also thrown into my pile of goodies. The last thing I get is a pair of red and black trainers. There goes another hundred credits.

I stop at another clothing store and snoop around. The lady at the store has me throw on a bunch of different outfits and I end up with two pairs of shorts. One is high-waisted, regular denim, cut offs with a studded butt and the other is high-waisted, black, with a ripped front and studded sides. The sales clerk convinces me to buy way more tops than I needed. They are mainly black and red, but I have some purple and plaid thrown in. I also ended up buying three pairs of heels. One of them is red, six inches, with a thin line of fabric running up the front, and five gold bands connect the back of the heel to the front strip. Another one is six inches, black, with a silver chain wrapping around my ankles, four other chains drape down the back of the heel. The last is a peep toe pumps and are black with a red platform. Thank God the lady cut the price in half. “Your pretty cool, for an initiate.”

The last store I stop in is the lingerie store. In Abnegation the underwear was plain and cotton. I probably spend more here than I should have, but I can’t make myself care. I get some black lace panty briefs. Micro thongs join my pile, in varying colors. There’s also a white, innocent looking, babydoll with a g-string, that I can’t stop myself from grabbing. It will for sure break a few relationships up...and maybe distract the competition. I nab a few simple bra and panty sets and figure I’m done. Last minute I grab a sexy push-up bra with rhinestones, figuring I could wear it to a party sometime.

Twenty minutes later I arrive at the accommodations. No ones home so I start unpacking. Hanging my tops and leather leggings and pants in my locker, I place my heels and trainers on the shelves.. Opening my trunk, I place my skirts, shorts, and panties off to the right side. On the left I place my workout clothes. The contents of my sling on are placed in the center of the trunk. My tablet is placed underneath my sling on and my makeup bag is next to it. Everything organized I stand up and stretch. Noticing steel peaking out from under my bed, I bend back down. There’s another trunk hiding under my bed. The lock on it is a finger scanner. Placing my thumb on it, the lock detaches. The first thing I notice inside the trunk is a note. The handwriting is loopey and flowery, one of Callum’s lady “friends” must have written it. Go wild with the points baby girl. You show those Dauntless what you’re really made of. If they ask questions well...screw them! The note makes me giggle. Inside is more medicine from Doc and a crap ton of makeup. The clothes I’d collected from my days with Callum had also been thrown in.

Whoever Callum’s friend is, she’s right. Screw pretending to be a normal initiate. I’ll do whatever the hell I want and deal with the consequences as they come. My entire life I’ve denied myself what I desire. I’m Dauntless now, and we take what we want. Besides Callum wouldn’t have provided me with two point cards if they weren’t meant to be used.  

It’s two o’clock now so I still have time to wander around. The pit is pretty much empty when I make my way back. The transfers have all formed their own groups. Instead of going to the third level, I go to the second. It’s mainly bars, but I spot a tattoo shop in the corner. It’s like walking into a cloud. There’s incense in the air and dark lighting. On the walls are orange templates. Nothing captures my interest, so I go to one of the computers to create one. Finished I take my drawing to one of the open tattoo artist. He has a shaved head and multiple tattoos on every visible part of his body. His voice is gruff when he asks, “What can I do for ya?”

I simply hand him my design. “I want it on my left arm, starting at the shoulder.”

“I won’t be able to use the pad. It’ll have to be done by hand.” I shrug. The guy continues, “It’s painful.”

“It wouldn’t be worth getting if there wasn’t a little pain involved.” Although I doubt this will even make a blimp on my pain scale. The guy just nods and sketches the design onto my arm. I barely feel it when the guy puts needle to skin. Halfway through the tattoo I fall asleep. It feels like my eyes have only been closed for seconds before the artist is shaking me awake.

“You must be one tough bitch to be able to sleep through that.”

“Thanks,...” I didn’t quite catch his name.

“The names Richy.” Pointing to a mirror he continues, “Why don’t you check your tat out while I clean up.”

A smile spreads over my face as I see the tattoo. At the top, near my shoulder, is a lion facing left. A young lioness has her head tucked under the lion’s and is facing to the right. It represents the familial relationship Callum and I share. “Thank you so much, you’ll never know how much this means to me.” I feel tears gathering in my eyes, but I blink them away. Sitting back down I let the man wrap and tape my tattoo. I sit contemplating. Well, the note did say, “Go wild.” “Think you could do a couple piercings for me?”

Richy gives me a look, “Don’t you think you’ve spent enough points, initiate.” Now I’m the one giving him a look. Chuckling he holds up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, let me get a kit.” He returns in a few minutes. “What do you want pierced?”

“I want my ears and belly button done for now.” I pick out a red and black swirl belly ring. I get three piercings in my lower lobe and three helix piercings. The earrings I choose for my lower lobe are black pearl. The helix earrings are hoops with a thin chain connecting them. I’ll get a face piercing once I get through the physical part of training. It’s almost six when I leave the parlor, so I head to the dining hall.

The cafeteria is packed when I get there. Luckily, the buffet line isn’t too long and I’m soon up to the front. I grab a hamburger, fruit bowl, and a big piece of chocolate cake with a thick layer of frosting. Barely any spots are open, the canteen is so full. I head for the first spot I see, that just so happens to be next to Four. Just as I drop my plate across from him, Prior and her friends show up. I shake off the tension in my shoulders and dive into my supper. Of course, they can’t keep there mouths shut. Going on and on about their old factions. Finally I snap, “Shut up!” Even Four stares at me. Pointing at each of them I sneer, “You’re not Erudite, you’re not Candor, and you’re not Abnegation. You’re Dauntless initiates. Stop talking about your old factions, you’ve left them and you can’t go back. Faction before blood.”

Behind me comes a dark chuckle. The dude that was with Max walks around me and straddles the bench next to Four. “Why don’t you introduce me, Four?”

Four shoots the guy a nasty look, before returning his attention to us. “Eric,” the name suits him, “this is our new initiates.” He motions to each of us as he says our name. “That’s Tris, Christina, and Will. Hellfire here is Inani.” I smirk at the name, one of Callum’s friends had called me it a few times. “Initiates this is Eric, he’ll be helping train you.” Four doesn’t sound to happy about his help.

Eric starts whispering to Four and I take the time to study him. His hair is a dark blonde. It’s shaved on the sides and the top is long and slicked back. He has two dermal piercings above his eyebrow and a piercing in the middle of his lip. His eyes are a steel grey and are set in a hard face. His neck tattoo stands out against the stark lighting in the dining hall. On his forearms is an intricate maze tattoo, it’s beautiful. Overall, he’s a handsome man. I’m snapped out of my musings when Eric slams his hand on the table, pushing himself up. As he’s about to walk away he turns back to Four. “Oh, and give Hellfire an extra ten points.” He looks at the other initiates at our table. “You’ll all do well to remember what she said. Faction before blood is taken very seriously here.” With that he stocks off and I’m left with the glares of the other transfers.


End file.
